Percy's Sister
by SoManyFandomsSoLittleTime
Summary: Percy's finally back at camp, all he wants to think about is having fun and being with Annabeth, but when new group of demigods arrive things go awry. One of the new campers, Darcy is claimed by Poseidon. Leaving Percy with a new cabin mate and sister. But Percy isn't the only one, the Hades's and Aphrodite cabin are getting new guest. But what happens when Leo falls for Darcy?
1. Chapter 1

Amber, Alice and I walk thru the camp, cabins, a strawberry field, a house and some training centers filled with kids and teens, which I hope are using fake swords, battle. We got here about ten minutes ago when a guy named Grover got us out of class screaming that the teacher was a gorgon, I thought he was either joking or gone crazy until she attacked us, no one else seemed to see a thing.

Amber is clutching her book bag her blond hair in a neat braid, her blue eyes perfectly popping with her makeup, her floral dress perfectly fitting and her flats pulling the outfit together Amber always looked beautiful like this. On the other hand Alice has brown hair, which she died honey blond has a black skull sweater on, jeans and combat boots and eyeliner, they're my best friends. I'm wearing skinny jeans, converse, a cardigan, a white button up shirt, and a bow tie, yes you heard me a bow tie, my black curly hair is up in a ponytail except for my bangs and my sea green eyes scan the camp. We look like the most mix matched trio ever.

We keep walking until Grover sends Amber and Alice into the house I'm about to follow them but Grover tells me he's taking me to see someone. We go into a gray cabin inside is a blond girl with gray eyes beating a boy with black hair and sea green eyes in a board game. He whispers something to him and the black-haired boy stands up.

"Are you dyslexic?" He ask

"No, why?" I ask

"Never mind why, ADHD?"  
"Yes"

"Percy, never mind what she has look and her" He points to my hair and eyes, which are identical to the boy's.

"That could mean anything" He says and turns back to me "I'm Percy"

"I'm Darcy" I say and we shake hands

And then it happens a sea green triton hovers above me then disappears. Percy stands wide eyed and crashes in to a bunk the blond looks at me, amazed.

What's wrong?" I ask  
"You're my my my si sister?" Percy said, still wide eyed.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You just got claimed by Poseidon, he's MY dad!"  
"Woah wait a minute, are you saying I'm a demigod?"  
"Yes, what do you think happened to your dad?"  
"My mom said he died"  
"So did mine but she lied"  
"How old are you?" Asks the blonde  
"14" I answered  
"Oh not again!"She says running her hand thru her curls  
"What do you mean?" I ask  
"Poseidon Zeus and Hades aren't supposed to have kids" She says  
"What is going on here?!"  
"What's that?"  
She ask pointing to my bracelet out was bronze and had three charms a Triton , a sword and an anchor it never seems to never leave my wrist  
"Mom says dad left it when he died, she gave me it this morning "  
"Press the sword"  
"Why?"  
"Just do it"  
"Fine"  
I press the sword and it turns into a 3ft bronze sword shimmering I in my hands.  
"She even has the same sword" Percy says and sits down.  
"Calm down, Percy." Says Grover sitting next to him and patting his back.  
"Annabeth, she has THE SAME SWORD!"Percy exclaims to the blonde, Annabeth her name is Annabeth.  
"Calm down" She says wrapping her arms around him  
"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." She says and holds her hand out and I shake it.  
"And, well you know me, Grover and I'm a satyr" He says with a slight smile and leaves. Percy is still at shock." I'm her brother, she's my sister?" He asks looking at Annabeth she shakes her head to say yes.  
"Wait does that mean we have to share a cabin?" He ask  
Annabeth shakes her head again  
"Welcome home, there's your bunk." He says pointing to the bunk next to his , it has sea green sheets and a sand colored pillow.  
"You people are joking, right? You want me to spend a whole summer in a cabin with a person I don't know?" I say wide eyed  
"Geez , I'm your BROTHER" he says starting to get a grip on the situation  
"I met you TEN minutes ago" I almost shout  
"He's still your brother, I know it's a lot to take in and it's hard to believe but you've got to calm down." Says Annabeth loosening her grip on Percy.  
"Can you please explain what this is?" I ask  
"This is Camp Half Blood , it's the only place where we are safe, us demigods we are the children Greek gods and mortals we train here and learn to defend ourselves" she says and let's go of Percy  
"Ok ok, so YOUR mom is Athena and OUR dad is Poseidon?"  
"Yes, understand?"  
"Yeah, I guess"  
"Good, we'll get you introduced later stay here and settle in and then Percy will take you to the Big House and we can get you a camp t-shirt" She says and gives Percy a quick kiss and walks out.  
"How long have you guys been together?" I ask  
"Couple Weeks"  
"And how long have you known each other?"  
"Since I'm 12"  
"How old are you anyway?"  
"16"  
"Any other brothers or sisters Id want hear about?"  
"Tyson, he's a Cyclops"  
"A cy- cy Cyclops?!"  
"Don't worry he's harmless"  
I lay my book bag next to my bunk and I sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been here a month, and with Percy's and Annabeth's hormones at full charge I've walked in into a lot of make out sessions. Annabeth's been teaching me Greek , Percy helps me with sword play, Amber got claimed by Aphrodite so we don't spend much time without her siblings dragging her away or critiquing my look, Alice got claimed by Hades so she only has only one brother named Nico he's distant and kind if a outcast but I thinks he's cool. I made friends with a boy from the Hestaphus cabin named Leo Valdez, he's awesome, really nice and funny but sometimes he flirts, which I think is jokingly.

Percy wakes me up from my nap and tells me its dinner time, I fix my hair and we walk to the pavilion. I wave at Leo and smile and he does the same. Percy gives us a suspicious look. When Percy and I sit a boy from Aphrodite's cabin squats next to the table and looks at me "What do you want?" I ask annoyed  
"Well, well someone's in a bad mood!" He says still looking at me "For the love of the gods Dustin a no is a no." I reply  
"C'mon, who doesn't want a date with me?  
"I don't"  
"C'mon, Darcy. I'll show you a good time" he says in a perverted tone  
" Dude, that's my sister you're talking to! Get out of here you PERVERT!"  
He says and Dustin gives him a bad eye and leaves.  
"Thanks for that, Percy. I mean it." I say to Percy and he smiles. After a long silence he speaks  
" You getting along with Leo?"  
" He's cool" I say  
"Um, so, do you, um, -"  
" Like him?"  
" Uh, yeah. Do you?  
" I've only known him a month , Percy."  
" I know, but-"  
"I know you don't mean any harm and you're just genuinely curios but-"  
"I'm asking because I care."  
And a long awkward silence fallows. After dinner's over we go to the campfire and we are free to sit with anyone from any cabin so me and Leo sit together, Percy sits with Annabeth were they hold hands and she rest her head in his shoulder, they look adorable. Leo and I talk and make jokes while the marshmallows roast. While we sing campfire songs I turn to Leo to tell him something and I find him looking at me we make eye contact we drift closer still making eye contact, I can feel the world melting away. " Your Marshmallow is burning" I say and break the moment. He looks disappointed and I can feels Percy and Annabeth starring and I see Dustin sneer at Leo. The rest of the campfire is a silence between us and lots of blushing.

After the campfire Percy kisses Annabeth goodbye and let's go of her hand she leaves with her siblings. Percy starts walking toward us and Leo and I stand up Percy gives me a I-Saw-That look and stands next to us, Percy's about to say something when Dustin pops up behind me and wraps his arm around my neck and moves next to me " Go away , Dustin"  
I say annoyed " Darcy, Darcy, Darcy you could do so much better! I mean Leoser Valdez? Really, Darcy?" He says giving Leo a look , he shakes it of as if he hears it commonly " Leave" Says Percy "C'mon, we can go back to my cabin and we can-"  
" HEY SHE IS LADY!" Leo shouts and he as Dustin start to fight Percy separates them. Dustin shrugs and flicks Leo the finger I hug Leo and ask him if he's ok " If you change your min you know where to find me." He says and starts to walk away "DOUCHE!" I shout and he walks away. "Let's go" Percy says and Leo starts to separate from me "I'll walk alone ,Percy." I say and tighten my grip on Leo, Percy hesitates but leaves.  
My face is in Leo's chest and his arms are wrapped around me I look up at him " I'll walk you" he says and we begin to walk hand in hand. When we get to the door I turn to him "Leo, I really like -" he cuts me off with a soft, warm kiss and the world seems to melt away. When we let go we look at each-others eyes we embrace and after we let go "Goodnight, Darcy" he says "Bye, Leo" and he walks away. I'm in the clouds.

Leo P.O.V

.  
SHE KISSED ME SHE LIKES ME SHE COULD HAVE DUSTIN SHE COULD HAVE ANY GUY AT CAMP AND SHE CHOSE ME! She chose Leo Valdez. But what if she just... She just...Acted on impulse


	3. Chapter 3

Percy P.O.V

I wait for Darcy I hear the mumbled sounds of Darcy and Leo talking, but I can't quite understand the words. After a while Darcy walks in with a smirk, which is a bit suspicious since I'm sure Leo walked her here. She looks thru her drawers searching for pajamas and looks as if her head's in the clouds. "Did something happen, Darcy?" I ask rising one eyebrow. "No, why would you think that?" she says in a dreamy far of voice still searching in the drawers

"You sure?"

"100 percent, Percy."

"He kissed, you didn't he?"

She freezes "I'm gonna take a shower" she says clutching her pajamas and walks into the bathroom shutting the door. Leo Valdez kissed my sister. Leo Valdez.

Darcy P.O.V

When I walk back in Percy is in his bunk and Alice is sitting in my bunk with a smile. "Guess what?" She says. "What I say and sit next to her. "I'm dating; I'm dating Dex" she says "Dex, Dex from Apollo?" I ask "Yes" she says and squeaks and we hug "So, how about you? Any special guy?"She ask

"Well-"Percy cuts me off

"Leo Valdez" He says

"What? The one from Hephaestus?" She ask turning to Percy

"Yeah, they kissed tonight"

Leo P.O.V.

She doesn't know yet. She hasn't noticed why would she? She didn't even notice me back then. She still hasn't seen the kid next door who moved away when his mom died or the one that send her anonymous letters and received no reply. But is it her fault? In the end of the day she was an outcast just like me just dragged into the popular section by Amber. She hasn't caught on, to the fact that I've loved her for so long. But she unknowingly gave me a chance and I kissed her. I love Darcy Andrews. This thoughts flood my mind as my head rest on my pillow. I can still feel the heat of her lips against mine the sparks in it. I drift away.

In my dreams I hold Darcy in my arms we kiss then Dustin takes her away. And I stand there alone. The following day we talk about our past and somehow we start talking about past crushes. She tells me when she was a kid she had a neighbor that kind of looked like me, she liked him but she never confessed and his mom died and he moved away, she moved to NY that same year. I then realize it's me she's talking about, I'm the boy and she doesn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

Sorry for my long absence as I have been laptopless for a while now, but I am back and my dear loyal followers rest assured you will get plenty of Larcy!

Darcy P.O.V

Her face is buried in her pillow bitter tears running down her cheeks, curse this day curse it a million times, she'd always had a home with Amber, her adoptive sister, she wanted nothing more, she was perfectly fine with the fact of not having a biological mother or family. She felt happy to have Percy, she felt happy to have a person to call her brother, an mean it both in an emotional and biological way, she had nothing to complain about, but she was having one of those days, the ones that came ever so rarely but when they did they insisted on crushing her, filling her mind with the same thoughts each time, _Why would anyone give me up? What could be so freaking wrong with me to make somebody just…throw me out? Then again… if she didn't keep me, my own mother, will anyone? Will anyone be able to love me if my own mother couldn't? _ She felt ridiculous thinking such things but she just cried and cried, like she always did.

Leo P.O.V

He stumbles out of bed, groaning as he looks at the clock about 11 am _Dang it, I oversleept_ this was ironic considering the boy almost never slept, he quickly took a shower and got dressed, he was heading to the forge but decided to go see Darcy on the way there, he walked into her room but his smile faded once he saw her, she was crying into a pillow, Leo didn't know why, he didn't know how to make her feel better either, he'd never seen her cry either /ever/ he sat next to her and rubbed her back awkwardly "Hey Darcy…", she quickly sits up wipping the tears away "Hey Leo" she manages a smile he hugs her "You really are like me…" he whispers


End file.
